Panel saw assemblies are used for cutting various types of materials and typically comprise a frame upon which a saw carriage is mounted in a vertically movable relationship with respect to the assembly. The saw carriage normally is attached to the frame via vertical guide rails along which the saw carriage can be moved. The saw carriage typically can be locked in any desired vertical position along the length of the guide rails for horizontal (rip) cuts, or can be unlocked so that it can be used to make vertical (cross) cuts. The saw carriage supports a panel saw mounted thereto that performs the cutting of the material placed on the frame of the assembly. The frame normally also has a support pan mounted thereon that supports the material being sawed.
One problem with conventional panel saw assemblies, is that it is often difficult to ensure that square cuts can be made, especially after continued use. In such conventional panel saw assemblies, squaring of the assembly normally is accomplished by adjusting the vertical guide rails. In particular, either the top or bottom end of each guide rail is laterally adjusted with respect to the frame to both ensure that each guide rail is perpendicular to the work piece supported by the frame, as well as parallel to the other guide rail. Although it is possible to correctly square a panel saw assembly through such adjustment of the vertical guide rails, typically it is difficult to do so. Even if one of the guide rails is aligned correctly, it still may be difficult to ensure that the guide rails are parallel to each other. Moreover, even if the guide rails are aligned so as to be parallel, it is possible for either or both of the guide rails to become skewed over time as the saw panel assembly is used. Furthermore, it is difficult to make small alignment adjustments. Often, the guide rails are laterally moved either too far or not far enough. Therefore, the alignment process can be a time consuming process requiring protracted trial and error.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a squaring system which provides for simplified squaring of two structural members such as the vertical guide rails of a panel saw assembly, and which allows for simplification of the alignment process and which prevents these members from falling out of alignment once so aligned.